No Trick-or-Treating! (Robyn Starling version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Fa household was all dressed up for the occasion. Viper was dressed up like Cleopatra. Pixie was dressed up like a brown pterodactyl. Dixie was dressed up like a pink pterodactyl. Kaa was dressed up like Dracula. Mulan dressed up like a fairy. Prince Adam was dressed up like a waiter. Young Bagheera was dressed up like a jungle boy, and Robyn Starling was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Adam exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Mulan asked. "Yes, I am," Adam said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Robyn inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Robyn said. It made Viper, Pixie, and Dixie laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Robyn Starling face!" Mulan ran up to Robyn, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, darling, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" Robyn did as she was told. "That's my girl!" Adam said. "Wow, Mulan," Kaa said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Kaa," Mulan smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Adam." "Really? It's my wedding tux. It still fits." Adam said. "Like a paint job." Kaa said. Then he noticed Viper dressed up like Cleopatra, Pixie and Dixie dressed up like pterodactyls. "Hey, Dixie, my nephew!" he said. He picked up the little gray mouse and gave him a hug. "This is your sixth Halloween!" Then he looked down at Viper and Pixie and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he a cutie?" Viper said, "He's a pink pterodactyl." "A pink pterodactyl?!" Kaa asked, not believing his niece. "I mean a rhamphorhynchus." Pixie said. Kaa faced Dixie again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Dixie rubbed noses. As soon as Robyn grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Adam glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Robyn!" Robyn glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Bagheera said. "Bagheera, that's not a nice thing to say to Robyn." Mulan said. Adam didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Robyn mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Bagheera said. "Bagheera, stop calling your sister names!" Mulan scolded lightly. Viper, Pixie, Dixie, and Kaa just gasped at Robyn's insolence, and Adam was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Robyn was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Bagheera said. "That's enough now, Bagheera." Mulan told him. Robyn jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Adam yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Viper, Pixie, Dixie, Kaa, Mulan, and Bagheera gasped in shock. Robyn glared angrily at Adam and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS AUNT FIGG!" She then stomped off to her room, where her pets, Tom and Jerry, are waiting for her. "So just Pixie, Dixie, and I are going?" Viper asked. "Yes, dear." Mulan said. Viper became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She then slithered to her own room with Pixie and Dixie following her. "Adam, what was that all about?" Mulan asked. Adam shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out." "But you saw her." Mulan said. "She's totally out of control!" Adam replied. "But it's Halloween," Kaa said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "Kaa, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Adam said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Kaa said, "Think of Crane, Viper, Pixie, Dixie, Bijou, and the Lost Animals." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished Category:Halloween